Applying therapy to various parts of a body is a recognized practice for curing or alleviating multiple kinds of physical problems. One example therapy involves cooling an area of a body by applying ice packs near the area of the body in an effort to reduce swelling, inflammation and/or muscle pain. Another example therapy applies heat to an area of a body using a heating pad to treat symptoms such as stiffness, muscle pain, cold hands and feet, lumbago, rheumatism and neuralgia (among others). Other therapies include applying an analgesic (for pain) or an antibiotic (for infection) to the area of the body.
One concern with using heating pads and ice bags to apply therapy is that they are difficult to attach to an area of a body because they need to be held in place by the injured person or someone assisting the injured person. Holding a heating pad or ice bag against an injured area of a body can cause patient discomfort because a relatively large force is typically required in order to keep the ice bag or heating pad in place.
Another method of cooling or heating an area of a body includes applying hot or cold patches against the area of the body. A patch is typically attached directly, or indirectly, to the area of the body using an adhesive. An analgesic and/or antibiotic may also be incorporated into such a patch in order to treat the area for pain and/or infection.
A typical cold patch generates cooling via an endothermic reaction that takes place within the cold patch. The cold patch usually includes a solute and a liquid that are both stored within a common enclosure. The liquid and solute are initially segregated from another within the enclosure and then mixed within the enclosure to form an endothermic solution that reduces the temperature of the cold patch.
A typical heat patch generates heat via an exothermic reaction that takes place within the heat patch. Heat patches that generate heat using an exothermic reaction usually include an enclosure and a heating composition which is stored within the enclosure. At least one section of the enclosure is air-permeable such that exposing the heating composition to air generates an exothermic reaction that increases the temperature of the heat patch.
One drawback with using patches to apply therapy is that they are typically made in certain sizes and shapes. Therefore, a particular patch may be suitable for applying therapy to some areas on an individual's body but not other areas. In addition, many conventional patches are unable to conform to highly contoured areas of an individual's body when the patches are applied to the individual.
There is a need for a patch and method that allow a user or therapist to conveniently provide therapy to an individual. The patch and method should allow a user or therapist to provide therapy to highly contoured areas of an individual's body.